mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotaro Fuuma
|birthdate = December 5, 2019 |height = 6'2" (188 cm) |weight = 92 kg (203 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin |rivals = Quasar Estes |kaiju_form = Cthulhu (Kaiju World War: Part 1) Metatrovorius (Kaiju World War: Part 2) |family_members = Danjou Fuuma (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) Tokiko Fuuma (half-sister) Gaiza Nisha (relative) Saika Fuuma (cousin) Amane Fuuma (cousin) Aki Fuuma (cousin) Cthluhu (possessor, temporarily) Ryouki Yamagoto (predecessor of the Spectre title) |love_interests =Kirara Onizaki Angers Petrovskaya |occupation = Taimanin Student |likes = Freetime, reading books, doing things for fun, his harem |dislikes = Taking heavy responsibilities, being disturbed, wasting time |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Hikaru Midorikawa }} is one of the main characters of the final arc of the Mahou Kaiju Series, appearing as the main protagonist of Kaiju World War: Part 1 and one of the major characters of ''Part 2''. He is the half-brother of Tokiko Fuuma, the leader of the Fuuma clan and head of the Fuuma Eight Generals that rule the family. He would inherit the power of the Forbidden God Cthulhu and become the dimension-manipulating Metatrovorius. Appearance He is a tall man who has a darker skin tone than his half-sister's, blue hair and a golden-brown iris on his left eye. His right eye is perpetually closed. Unlike other Taimanin, he has no combat uniform and often walks around in school uniform with blue tie, indigo jeans and brown leather shoes. Personality Kotaro is a free-loading delinquent who, at the start of Kaiju World War: Part 1, is initially self-absorbed and defiant. Although Tokiko is aiming at the revival of the Fuma family, he himself shows no interest in that at all, and lives freely according to his own whims. When it comes to his older half-sister who is also more or less a foster parent as well as his guardian and runs everything in regards to the family, Kotaro's greatest fears are that he will never become a worthy family head, and making her angry at him. His hobby is reading any old Taimanin or Magi-related book that Gosha Academy is known to treasure. Every day he cuts class and reads such books underneath the shade of his favorite tree. In battle, his mannerisms turn into that of an intelligent military commander. Background He is a member of the great shinobi clan of the Fuuma and a descendant of the legendary ninja Kotaro Fuuma from the Sengoku Era. His father, Danjou Fuuma, revolted against the Taimanin and was defeated by a young Asagi and Oboro and died. Kotaro, still only an infant at the time, was taken custody of by the similarly young Tokiko as his, the now Fuuma family's head, guardian and raised. As the present head of the family, he had inherited the name "Kotarou", as his ancestors did throughout the generations. Although the main branch of the Fuuma family has produced Evil Eye users one after another, he himself had been unable to open his right eye from the time of his birth, and to this day has not awakened his Evil Eye's power. Due to this, he was scorned as "the unfit head of the family who is missing his eye." Kaiju World War: Part 1 In the Gosha Academy, Kotaro, along with his classmate Hebiko Aishu, sees Shikanosuke Uehara being pursued by a group of rebel Taimanin soldiers led by an accomplice of the Fuuma clan, Gaiza Nisha who has begun his assault on the school to claim his vengeance against the ones who nearly destroyed his family. He resents the fact that the Kotaro is the head of the family and yet doesn't have his Evil Eye ability. Gaiza attempts to kill the three but they escape from the school. After Kotaro notifies his half-sister Tokiko about the Gaiza and his subordinates' takeover the institution, he, Hebiko and Shikanosuke go into hiding while gathering new allies, facing different enemies and attempting to survive in a world torn by a concurring World War III. While out on a recon mission near Tokyo, Kotaro encounters in abandoned warehouse the Necronomicon that Ryouki Yamagoto used over a decade prior. What Kotaro doesn't know is that the Necronomicon is alive and it was closed and buried itself for the reason of saving its energy. Taking no chances, the Necronomicon is instructed to absorb Kotaro himself. What happens next is unexpected: the Necronomicon, instead of simply absorbing the man, completely fused with him, giving him the power to transform into Cthulhu. As a result, Kotaro suffers from memory loss and cannot recall who he was. Since then, most of his allies strangely remember him as Kotaro, as he didn't have choice but to use it as his only name. After a while, he is joined in by not only the Taimanin but also the Justice Alliance and the Young Braves Brigade in preventing the Asmodian Empire and the Underworld's assault to Earth. Kaiju World War: Part 2 As the war against the Forbidden Gods progress, he and his allies are still struggling against their king Quasar Estes. From then on, Kotaro and Cthulhu would constantly struggle for control over his body. Eventually, Kotaro is taken to a dimension devoid of time and space, where the Spectre Ryouki Yamagoto, reveals that Cthulhu intended to fuse himself with the Fuuma head as one, like what it attempted to do to him back then, and similar to when Quasar Estes became one with Aldrych. However, Kotaro's will to survive is too strong and it prevents him from doing so. With the last of his strength, Cthulhu's essence is extinguished and Kotaro can now be able to fully control the Forbidden God's powers. Ryouki passes the title of the Spectre onto Kotaro, which, in return, awakens his Evil Eye power, the ultimate power of his new kaiju form, Metatrovorius. With his new Evil Eye, the Ain Soph Aur, which is accessed through Metatrovorius, he is able to wipe out Quasar from existence. As a result, Kotaro decides to live for the future, instead of dwelling in the past. He would go on to fight against the mastermind of the Forbidden Gods, the extradimensional Final Gods, including El Millennium, Za Billennium, Ygso'Gurath, Quasarmageddon Chaos, and finally, Azathoth-Omega in which Metatrovorius, DaiAbarera, Seioura, Gamera and Grandeus all combine their powers to deal a final blow against the ultimate enemy. Relationships Tokiko Fuuma Hebiko Aishu Shikanosuke Uehara Amane Fuuma and Saika Fuuma Abilities Initially, Kotaro is not a man of combat, but he is able to make up his lack of combat experience with knowledge in battling in the front-lines. * Command Ability - His deep knowledge of Taimanin ninja arts that has come from reading a tremendous amount of old books support his ability to command a small squad of Taimanin he forms during battle. * Kaiju Transformation - Through the Necronomicon, Kotaro is able to transform into the Forbidden God Cthulhu. However, after expelling Cthulhu's essence from himself and beginning to master its powers, he can transform into Metatrovorius. Super Evil Eye: Infinite Light By the end of the first act of Kaiju World War: Part 2, he had finally awakens his very own Evil Eye ability, in the form of the , which was regarded by legend as a power that transcends beyond all other Evil Eyes; the most powerful ability that had yet to be awakened in any era. It can only be activated while in his kaiju form Metatrovorius as a means to execute his most powerful attack, the Ain Soph Aur. Kotaro opens his right eye to reveal the Eye of Cthulhu and he unleashes the true power of the Necronomicon through Metatrovorius. It is first used against Quasar Estes, which utterly destroys him. Quotes * * * (While being possessed by Cthulhu) * (While being possessed by Cthulhu) * (While being possessed by Cthulhu) * (After evading Quasar Estes' attack) * (Vs. Quasar Estes) * (Vs. Quasarmageddon Chaos) * (Vs. Azathoth-Omega) * (Vs. Azathoth-Omega) Gallery Character Art Young Kotaro.png|Younger Kotaro Concept Art Young_Kotaro_Concept_Art.jpg|Younger Kotaro Concept Art by Kagami Portraits Screenshots Kotaro and Metatrovorius.png Trivia * His name is derived from Kotaro Fuuma, the fifth head of the Fuuma ninja clan, a major figure in Japanese history and the character's in-universe ancestor. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Magi Category:Taimanin Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Fuuma Clan